


Stargazing is Gay

by DesertDraggon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Max has anxiety, Stargazing, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon
Summary: Max can't get to sleep and finds Space Kid is also up and about.Some nice spacemax fluff with Max crushing on Kid hard.





	Stargazing is Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy it's 4AM like usual and I've whipped this baby up to get y'all into my new rarepair hell, SpaceMax!
> 
> HMU if ur dying and want to join a discord server about it later. 
> 
> Note: They're 10 in this (I assume) and this is strictly romantic sugary crush fluff.

Max looked at his watch for probably the millionth time tonight. 1:23 AM. He flops back into his bed with a huff. He'd gone to bed 4 hours ago, he was exhausted at the time, but now? He’s pretty sure he's actually dying inside. This is the fifth time this week he hasn't gotten any sleep. He doesn't know why his anxiety has gotten so bad, why his brain won't shut the fuck off and let him rest, but it sure is fucking happening. 

“Fuck it.” He curses under his breath and slides out of bed, swiping for his hoodie and stomping outside. It’s chilly, but not uncomfortable as Max makes his way across camp, using his phone’s light to navigate. He sneaks around the lodgings until he finds and breaks into the back door to the kitchen. It’s only a few seconds before he’s out with four bags of stale chips and the door is locked again like he was never there. David was a fool to give him a can of soda for being 'tolerable’ for a week. Turning it into a double padlock pick was too easy.

Max pops one of the bags open to munch as he wanders. It’s blissfully quiet, everyone but him dead asleep. It’s the little things…

It’s passing the tents that he notices someone sneak out and scramble towards the docks, carrying some big cylinder. Curious as to whom his sleepless buddy is, he follows, as quiet as someone with four bags of chips can be. Which… isn't really. 

Out on the largest dock, they had set up whatever it was they were carrying and settled. A sitting duck, ready to be scared out of their nighties. Max approaches, slow and steady, until he accidently steps on a creaky board, the stranger’s attention drawn to him. Max froze, and dropped a bag with a loud crunch.

“What are you still doing up?” The stranger, who Max recognises as Space Kid, questions. It's not accusatory, but it still get under his skin.

“I should be asking you the same thing.” He grabbed his fallen chip bag, and tramped over to Space Kid, who was nestled on top of a sleeping bag, with an expensive looking telescope set up in front of him. “But it looks obvious to me now, you're just being a huge nerd. Where did you even get that thing?”

Space Kid just giggled, patting the space beside him. Max sighed and plopped down next to him. “I brought it from home! But,there’s gonna be a planetary alignment soon, and I’ve been keeping an eye on it!” He explained before removing his fishbowl helmet. Max just stared at him, mouth agape.

“You never take that off unless you're eating…” 

“Well… I wouldn’t but it's kinda hard to see through the telescope with it on… and sometimes I fall asleep out here, so I take it off.” He leans towards the device, positioning it to look out into the black abyss of night. 

“Makes sense… I guess. You look different without it.” Max shoved some chips in his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything else. While the silence of night was great, it felt good to not be the only one up at this god forsaken hour. Best not to make enemies now… not that Space Kid would be easy to piss off.

“Do you wanna see?” Kid asks, glancing over at Max with a huge grin. “You can see Mercury really well tonight! I feel like you would be a Mercury kind of guy.” 

Max snorts and hands Kid his opened bag of chips as he scoots closer and looks through the lense. He really can see, with surprising detail, the damn planet Mercury itself. He’s definitely impressed.

“That’s… kinda cool actually.” 

“Isn't it!” Kid exclaimed over a mouth full of chips. Max pulled away and snatched back his bag with a glare.

“Hey, I didn't say you could eat them!” He shoved the rest in his mouth, crumpling the bag and chucking it into the lake.

“Well you also didn't say I couldn't.” The brunette pointed out with a shrug as Max huffed. He turned his attention back through the telescope, slowly moving the position higher.

Max tore open another bag, crunching away as he idly watched Space Kid. He noticed the guy wasn't in his usual cardboard-oven mitt getup, and was just in some rocket ship bottoms and his camp shirt. He looked a lot smaller and pudgier without it… it was unsettling with how used to the gaudy costume he was, but not /bad/. Kid had to take it off at some point right? At least he wasn't wearing his underwear on the outside like usual. 

They fell into a silence, Kid occasionally gasping and muttering to himself, but usually just bouncing quietly. Max had gone through the rest of his chip bags, sharing the last one with Kid and passing it off as him just being tired of the stale taste. Really, he was starting to doze off, so he laid back, staring up at the starry sky. 

Space Kid was right, stars and planets we're cool as shit, but he was more scared of the vast emptiness. It was an endless void, threatening to swallow his insignificant existence whole. He felt his anxiety begin to creep back, cursing mentally, he nudged Kid.

“Hey, show me the constellations and stuff.” He asked when he had the space case's attention. Kid just grinned and flopped back with Max.

“Well, right above us is Scorpius!” He pointed up at the sky, seeing some pattern that Max’s eyes just couldn't pick up. “You see the bendy shape it makes?”

“I can't see jack shit… where are you even pointing?” Max squinted, trying to make it out. Kid just grunted lightly as he scooted closer to Max, grabbing his hand and pointing it out so the disgruntled raven could see it better. 

“Oh…” his expression was both relieved to see the pattern Kid was talking about, and in reaction to the brunette’s closeness, and hand holding his. Deep in his brain he knew that it was stupid to feel weird, but the blush that rose to his cheeks as Kid’s face squished next to his was unstoppable. 

Max went into a fuzzy daze as he let Kid navigate his pointer finger round the stars, talking about each constellation in minor detail. Half of what he heard just flew out the other ear though… the rest? He felt some of it was made up, about Cassiopeia and Draco being lovers, but he nodded along with the story anyways. 

As Kid let his hand go to just ramble about the planetary alignment, Max berated himself for being so flustered. It’s not like he hasn't been this close to someone before, he’s napped with Nikki and Neil a bunch of times, he’d never once felt butterflies from either of them grabbing his hand or pulling him in for a hug. So what the fuck was this shit?

“Hey, you alright?” Space Kid stirred Max from his barrage of thoughts and feelings. Unfortunately he had turned to look at Max, the breath that his his neck sent shivers down Max’s spine. “You can go back to bed if you want, I’m gonna be out here a while.”

“I’m fine.” The grouch winced as his voice cracked at his far too fast reply. He resisted the urge to look at Kid, hoping to whatever deity that it was dark enough for the brunette not to notice how his face was beet red.

“Ok!” Kid replied, utterly convinced, before sitting up again to fiddle with his telescope. Max let out a breath he don't know he was holding, simply lying there stupefied. He rolled into his side and buried his head in his hands, still processing what the ever living fuck. 

He couldn't believe he has a fucking crush on Space Kid. /Space Kid/. Of all the things, he went and got some pussy ass crush on the biggest nerd in camp. Oh god… oh God he thought Kid was /cute/. He was cute, and soft, and warm, and gentle, and… fuck fuck shit fuck NOPE. Stop /right/ there.

He rolled back over, heart racing with the discovery he’s made of himself. He loved romance gossip, he thrived on setting people up, but he never thought for a second that he would end up that poor mushy bitch who falls head over heels for someone, who simply /held his hand/. 

He must have been lost to his thoughts for a while, because Kid let out an enormous yawn and laid back, arm strewn across Max’s chest. He was trapped. Well… not really, he could be an asshole, or carefully slip out, but his heart sang at the contact. Kid had fallen asleep next to him and he felt God in this chili's tonight.

He was fucked. He was absolutely fucked. And he was tired as shit once he got a little used to the weight next to him and he calmed down. Christ it must have been late, because the sky looked like it was getting lighter and his consciousness was finally slipping. Max yawned, not willing to open his eyes back up again afterwards, but that was fine. It was fine. Maybe this would be fine.

\----

Things were not fine. They were /far/ from fine. He was startled awake by Nikki calling his name halfway across the camp, a couple more echoed. They were fucking looking for him, of /course/ they were, and he was… nestled comfortably in a sleeping bag with Space Kid, wrapped around him like a goddamn octopus. It was a dilemma to say the least. 

On one hand, he was comfy as shit, and still fucking exhausted from getting no sleep he could almost drift off again. On the other, his anxiety was screaming at him to fucking /go/. Abandon ship. Get the fuck out of Space Kid’s arms before anyone found them. 

His heart sunk a little as he went with the latter. He shimmied out of the bag as fast and carefully as he could, throwing his shoes back on (when did he take those off?) And bolting. He glanced back and Kid was still snoring up a storm, his telescope seemingly packed back up. He sighed in relief before running straight into David’s biney ass legs and nearly scaring himself out of his own skin.

“Jesus David! Watch where you’re going, asshole.” He snarked, hoping he didn't notice he was coming from the dock. 

“There you are! I told them you hadn't run off, you just hadn't woken up yet!” the camp counselor beamed. Max just stared, to tired to deal with David’s stupid chipper attitude. 

“Whatever… I’m gonna eat and go back to bed.” Max mumbled, pushing by David to meander back to the kitchen.

“You go right ahead! I’m gonna just go wake up Space Kid, he’s been out late the past week.” David called before striding off towards the docks. Max froze, before cursing like mad and scrambling to the cafeteria.

David chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he watched Max go. 

“Ah, young love…”

**Author's Note:**

> David is a good bean and tucked the boys in so they would be comfy. Max is going to forever think he's going to blackmail him. David's just happy Max has more friends now!


End file.
